I Don't Wanna Be Your Valentine
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: pernikahan yang jeonghan dan seungcheol jalani sudah berjalan hampir tiga tahun tetapi akhir-akhir ini yang mereka lakukan hanya bertengkar dan membuat hubungan antara keduanya melonggar. si egois seungcheol dengan si keras kepala jeonghan. perpaduan yang sempurna untuk memicu peperangan. JEONGCHEOL SEUNGHAN GS ONESHOOT


Denting bel gereja menjadi latar suara yang mengantarkan dua insan yang di pertemukan oleh takdir dan membawa mereka kepada janji suci yang bernama, pernikahan. Sudah beberapa kali laki-laki berjas putih itu menarik dan menghembuskan nafas sambil berdiri di samping altar. Pengantin pria itu terlihat gugup karena sebentar lagi pengantin wanita akan datang bersama calon mertuanya.

Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu terlihat semakin gelisah, sahabat sekaligus pengiring pengantin yang berdiri di belakangnya menepuk pundak laki-laki yang bernama Choi Seungcheol itu. "santai saja hyung," ucap laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit kecoklatan bernama Kim Mingyu.

Seungcheol pun kembali menarik nafas. tepat saat ia menghembuskan nafas, pembawa acara memberikan aba-aba. Semua tamu undangan berdiri, lantunan nada khas pernikahan mengiringi sosok wanita yang di balut dengan gaun serba putih tengah di gandeng oleh seorang pria yang usianya sekitar 45 tahun keatas. Wajah cantiknya ditutupi oleh kain tipis berwarna putih, rambut panjangnya di tata cantik ke belakang. Semua mata tertuju padanya, Seungcheol mengulurkan tangan pada wanita cantik pujaan hatinya.

Di balik kain tipis yang menutupi wajahnya, wanita itu mengulum senyum bahagia dan menyambut uluran tangan Seungcheol. "hari ini kita berkumpul di hadapan tuhan, dua insan akan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati.." Seungcheol menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dan menatap mata cantik itu dengan lurus.

"kepada choi Seungcheol, bersediakah anda menerima Yoon Jeonghan dalam suka maupun duka, sehat dan sakit, kaya dan miskin, menjadi pasanganmu untuk seumur hidup?"

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan lurus sambil menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya. Seungcheol mengangguk mantap, "aku bersedia," sahutnya.

"bagaimana dengan Yoon Jeonghan? Bersediakah kau menerima Choi Seungcheol sebagai suamimu?" Jeonghan menarik nafas kemudian mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya, "aku bersedia."

"dengan bangga, aku nyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami dan istri…" terlihat senyum lega dari pihak keluarga, pengiring pengantin, juga tamu undangan. "kau boleh mencium pengantinmu." Lanjut sang pendeta.

Seungcheol mendekatkan dirinya pada Jeonghan dan menyingkap kain tipis yang menutup wajah Jeonghan. Betapa kencangnya detak jantungnya melihat wajah kekasih tercintanya yang sudah sah menjadi istri itu terlihat begitu cantik dengan polesan make up tipis dan mengeluarkan aura kepengantinan. Mata Jeonghan terpejam ketika Seungcheol mulai menangkup kepalanya dan menempelkan bibir tebal milik Seungcheol pada bibir tipis miliknya.

Seungcheol melumat lembut bibir Jeonghan. Tepuk tangan para tamu undangan juga sorak sorai teman-teman mengiringi ciuman pernikahan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Hari itu menjadi hari paling bahagia bagi mereka berdua. Kedua sah menjadi suami istri dan akan hidup bersama selamanya.

 **. . .**

 **I Don't Wanna Be Your Valentine**

 **Jeonghan x Seungcheol**

 **Jeongcheol**

 **Romance, Drama, Tragedy**

 **Genderswitch**

 **. . .**

Tunggu, selamanya?

Akhir bahagia hanya ada di dalam buku cerita atau drama korea. Itu tidak berlaku didunia nyata. Setahun pernikahan berjalan dengan manis, dua tahun, mereka tidak juga di karuniai anak. Seungcheol kembali dengan kebiasannya minum-minum lalu pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Tagihan membengkak, listrik, rumah, air, dan cicilan perabotan rumah juga hutang milik Seungcheol. Kulitnya semakin kusam, rambutnya kasar, tubuhnya semakin kurus, kantung matanya menebal. Tiada lagi waktunya untuk merawat diri.

Jeonghan hanya bisa memijit kepalanya dan menelan beberapa butir aspirin atau obat tidur untuk menengkan pikirannya. Memasuki tahun ketiga, Seungcheol mulai lepas kendali, terkadang ia beralasan lembur dan kembali pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Jika dalam keadaan mabuk, Seungcheol menjadi liar dan mulai mengagahi Jeonghan dengan kasar. Esok paginya? Bukannya minta maaf ia malah menyalahkan Jeonghan karena terlalu menekannya tentang permasalahan rumah tangga.

"brengsek." Gumam Jeonghan mendengus setelah memikirkan kehidupannya beberapa hari ini.

"kau bilang aku apa?" Seungcheol membalik tubuh Jeonghan menghadapnya.

"brengsek." Ulang Jeonghan penuh penekanan matanya menyalan menatap Seungcheol yang geram langsung menarik tubuh Jeonghan dan menjatuhkanya di atas sofa. Tanganya terulur mengunci tubuh Jeonghan. "apa kau sadar kalau yang kau sebut brengsek itu suamimu sendiri?" ucap Seungcheol menatap nyalang pada Jeonghan yang berusaha keras menyingkirkan dirinya.

"apa orang yang selalu pulang pagi dengan keadaan mabuk, menyebar hutang di sana sini, dan hanya datang saat dia butuh sex? Kau sebut dirimu suami?" Seungcheol mengigit bibirnya, wajahnya pucat setelah di serang dengan kata-kata oleh Jeonghan.

"kau pun sama jalangnya," bisiknya di telinga Jeonghan. Jeonghan membelalakan matanya dan ia berhasil mendorong Seungcheol menjauh. Sekarang ia berdiri dan menatap nyalang Seungcheol yang juga melotot ke arahnya dengan mata memerah. "apa maksudmu menyebutku jalang?"

"kau kira aku tidak tau soal kau bermesraan dengan Jisoo? Aku melihat kau masuk ke hotel dengan jisoo! Kau kira aku tidak tau hah?!" Jeonghan berusaha keras menelan ludahnya. "aku tidak melakukan apa-apa di sana! Kau hanya salah paham!" balas Jeonghan ikut berteriak tetapi Seungcheol menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan lalu membelakangi Jeonghan.

"omong kosong! Memang pada dasarnya kau jalang!" Seungcheol menunjuk wajah Jeonghan. Dengan kasar Jeonghan menjauhkan tangan Seungcheol yang menunjuk dirinya. "terserah kalau kau mau percaya atau tidak! aku sudah lelah dengan mu!" ucap Jeonghan dengan air mata yang tertahan. "dan.. aku tau dengan siapa kau berciuman di depan pub malam itu." lirik Jeonghan dengan suara serak lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar dan membanting pintu lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

Seungcheol hanya diam terpaku menatap pintu yang di banting oleh Jeonghan. "SIAL!" umpatnya kesal menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

. . .

Sejak hari itu keduanya tidak lagi saling bertegur sapa. Walaupun mereka satu rumah, satu kasur, dan saling berhadapan saat makan malam. Sejak hari itu juga Seungcheol lebih sering di rumah entah mungkin sudah sadar atau ia hanya mau memata-matai Jeonghan yang masih sering berhubungan dengan jisoo-sahabat Jeonghan yang di curigainya-.

Meskipun begitu, Jeonghan tetap setia mendiamkan Seungcheol bahkan menatap mata Seungcheol pun ia tidak mau. Jeonghan selalu menundukkan kepalanya saat berhadapan dengan Seungcheol. Jujur saja ini sangat menyakitkan bagi Seungcheol. Memang pada dasarnya ia tidak suka jika Jeonghan terus mengomel padanya tetapi didiamkan begini ternyata lebih menyakitkan daripada sumpah serapah dari mulut Jeonghan.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Jeonghan menyelesaikan makan paginya dan menaruh piring kotor di tempat pencuci piring. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata apapun, Jeonghan masuk kekamar kemudian kembali keluar dengan memakai jaket juga membawa tas untuk pergi ketoko bunga tempat ia bekerja.

Blam. Jeonghan memang sengaja membanting pintu, ia masih merasa sakit hati dengan Seungcheol karena telah menuduhnya selingkuh. Yang ia pertanyakan? Siapa disini yang sebenarnya selingkuh? Jeonghan lebih dulu melihat Seungcheol berciuman dengan doyoon di depan sebuah pub yang dekat dengan toko bunga tempat Jeonghan bekerja.

Malam itu, Jeonghan sengaja menjaga toko sampai malam karena ia yakin Seungcheol pasti akan pulang larut. Jadi Jeonghan pikir ia lebih baik mengulur waktu daripada sendirian dirumah. Kebetulan toko bunga itu bersimpangan dengan pub yang selalu ramai di atas jam 9 malam. Saat Jeonghan melewati pub itu, Jeonghan mengenali seseorang keluar dari pub itu dengan kemeja putihnya. Jeonghan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyapa Seungcheol yang terlihat terburu-buru tapi nama Seungcheol tertahan di tenggorokkannya saat melihat wanita dengan mini dress berwarna abu-abu menyusul Seungcheol dan langsung mencium Seungcheol tepat di bibir.

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Jeonghan bisa merasakan langit mulai runtuh satu persatu meniban tubuh kurusnya. Dada terasa sesak seperti lilit oleh tali tambang. Jeonghan kenal wanita itu, dia adalah doyoon, pemilik pub sekaligus mantan kekasih Seungcheol. Yang Jeonghan pertanyakan untuk apa Seungcheol datang kesana? Dan kenapa mereka berciuman? Apa mereka masih saling mencintai? Tetapi Jeonghan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ia hanya bisa berbalik dan pulang kerumah dengan keadaan sehancur-hancurnya.

. . .

"eonni, gwechana?" tanya Seungkwan, gadis berwajah imut yang juga bekerja di toko bunga tempat Jeonghan bekerja. "eh?" Jeonghan tersadar dari lamunannya. Seungkwan menepuk lengan Jeonghan pelan lalu mendengus. "kau melamun lagi eonni, lihat aku sudah merangkai dua buket," ucap Seungkwan menunjuk buket-buket bunga hasil rangkaiannya. Kebanyakan adalah mawar dengan berbagai warna.

Dua hari lagi valentine, toko bunga langsung kebanjiran pesanan buket mawar berbagai macam warna dan paling banyak di pesan adalah mawar merah. Jeonghan menatap dereta bunga mawar di hadapannya, ia mengambil salah satu yang sudah mulai layu. Jeonghan kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya. "kenapa bunga ini bisa layu?" begitu pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Jeonghan membuat Seungkwan menoleh dan menatap Jeonghan sejenak.

"biasanya bunga-bunga ini layu karena kurang cahaya dan air yang cukup, tetapi juga ada faktor lain yang mempengaruhi bunga bisa layu dan akhirnya mati.." Jeonghan ikut menoleh dan menatap Seungkwan yang menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"bunga juga makhluk hidup, jika mereka di perlakukan dengan baik mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja tetapi kalau mereka di biarkan dan tidak dirawat… kemudian layu dan akhirnya layu.." ucap Seungkwan melanjutkan. Seperti tamparan keras, Jeonghan bisa merasakan dirinya seperti itu karena memang hal seperti itu sedang di alaminya saat ini. lalu Jeonghan membayangkan dirinya yang saat ini layu kemudian perlahan mati karena terlalu depresi dan berpikir untuk.. Jeonghan menggeleng cepat dan menggetok kepalanya berkali-kali.

"apakah ada cara agar bunga yang layu itu tidak mati?" tanya Jeonghan lagi. Seungkwan mengangguk. "ada, tetapi aku tidak tau aku tidak pernah melihat bunga yang lalu kembali segar.. hehe." Sahut Seungkwan beranjak membawa beberapa keranjang bunga. Jeonghan menghela nafas dan melanjutkan rangkaian bunganya.

. . .

Jam kantor berdenting menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Saat yang tepat karena Seungcheol sudah mematikan komputernya untuk beristrirahat. "arhh." Erangnya sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan menarik tubuhnya.

"hyung," sapa Mingyu memutar kursinya menengok pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol menaikan alisnya, "eo?" sahutnya dengan cup kopi di tangan.

"bisa temani aku sebentar?" bisik minggyu menggeser kursinya berbisik pada Seungcheol. "bisa, kemana?" tanya Seungcheol lagi membuat Mingyu tersenyum malu-malu mengusap tengkuknya.

"dua hari lagi kan valentine, sebenarnya.. aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa untuk wonwoo, jadi aku mau hyung temani aku memilih hadiah untuk wonwoo, bagaimana?" ajak Mingyu dengan wajah berbinar, tetapi Seungcheol malah meraih kalendernya dan melihat tanggal yang tertera dua hari lagi. 14 Februari.. Valentine, hari yang identic dengan cinta, kasih sayang, warna pink, dan biasanya setiap orang akan merayakannya bersama kekasih mereka. Dan itu adalah hari yang penting! Kenapa Seungcheol bisa lupa!

Seungcheol menghela nafas, "sebenarnya aku juga belum menyiapkan apa-apa untuk Jeonghan." Ucap Seungcheol menaruh kalendernya kembali. Mingyu membelalakan matanya, Seungcheol merupakan tipe pria yang sangat romantis menurut Mingyu karena tahun tahun kemarin ia selalu menyiapkan hadiah untuk Jeonghan untuk hari-hari penting seperti Ulang tahun pernikahan, Ulang tahun Jeonghan, atau hari valentine seperti ini biasanya suengcheol sudah menyiapkannya jauh-jauh hari. "hyung, aku tidak salah dengar kan? valentine tinggal dua hari lagi!" seru Mingyu mengguncang tubuh Seungcheol.

"sebenarnya dua bulan terakhir ini sudah tidak saling bicara walaupun kami berhadapan, bersebelahan, atau aku ada satu ruangan dengannya ia selalu menghindariku!" ucap Seungcheol dengan nada cepat membuat Mingyu menelan ludahnya. "kalian bertengkar?" tanya Mingyu menepuk pundak Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mengangguk pelan lalu Mingyu menarik nafasnya. "karena?" pancing Mingyu agar Seungcheol mau bercerita lebih lanjut. Seungcheol menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan, "kau tau kan akhir-akhir ini aku selalu kerja lembur? Biasanya sebelum benar-benar pulang aku mampir sebentar untuk minum sekedar melepas stress, aku suka pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan memperkosa Jeonghan…" ucap Seungcheol menunduk dan memelankan suaranya. Mingyu mendengus. "kau benar-benar harus berhenti minum hyung,"

"bukan hanya itu," ucap Seungcheol menahan tangan Mingyu. "ada hari di mana aku melihatnya berjalan dengan jisoo, kau tau kan jisoo? Laki-laki yang mengaku 'teman'nya itu," Mingyu terlihat berpikir lalu sesaat mengangguk mengerti. "lalu?" sambung Mingyu.

"lalu waktu itu kami bertengkar dan Jeonghan menyebutku brengsek.."

"kau memang brengsek hyung."

"dengarkan aku dulu!"

"iya iya! aku dengarkan, lalu lalu?"

"lalu aku membalasnya dengan menyebutnya jalang lalu mengungkit soal dirinya dengan jisoo, aku benar-benar terpancing emosi saat itu.. dan.." Seungcheol mengambil jeda. "dan ternyata ia juga melihatku berciuman dengan doyoon, setelah itu Jeonghan mengunci diri di kamar dan menangis di dalam sana,"

"dasar hyung bodoh, juga brengsek."

"aku tau aku bodoh dan brengsek, diamlah."

"baiklah sekarang hyung mau bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu menatap Seungcheol. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng lemas, Seungcheol benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang. Seungcheol memilih diam, Mingyu pun ikut diam namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tiba-tiba menjentikan jarinya membuat Seungcheol menegakkan tubuhnya.

"aku punya saran," ucap Mingyu dengan wajah sumringah. "apa itu?" tanya Seungcheol sambil tersenyum lebar. "aku sarankan hyung untuk minta maaf, biasanya wanita diam seperti itu karena menunggu permintaan maaf." Seungcheol menjauhkan tubuhnya dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"kau tau sendirikan hal yang paling susah bagiku itu adalah minta maaf." Ucap Seungcheol. "dasar kepala batu, tapi itu adalah jalan satu-satunya hyung, ayolah jangan terlalu gengsi."

"baiklah, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"sekarang kau temani aku cari hadiah untuk wonwoo lalu kita pikirkan rencana minta maaf itu, oke?" ajak minggyu menarik tangan Seungcheol. Seungcheol menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat pantat dari kursi kerjanya.

. . .

Malam itu, Seungcheol pulang lebih awal. Meskipun begitu tetap saja terhitung larut dan ia yakin Jeonghan istrinya sudah tertidur lelap karena saat ia melangkah masuk seisi ruangan sudah gelap. Seungcheol meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar dan menyalakan lampu depan. Kakinya melangkah masuk ia mendengar suara sayup tv menyala. Suaranya semakin jelas ketiga ia sampai di ruang tengah.

Di ruang tengah ia menemukan Jeonghan yang tertidur di sofa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menemukan Jeonghan tertidur di sofa saat menunggunya pulang. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini Jeonghan sudah lama tidak melakukannya. ada secercah harapan di hati Seungcheol mengatakan bahwa Jeonghan sudah memaafkannya karena Jeonghan menunggunya pulang.

Penasaran Seungcheol mendekati Jeonghan dan berjongkok di hadapan Jeonghan yang berbaring di sofa panjang. Sebagian wajah cantiknya tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya itu. sebelum mendekati Jeonghan tadi Seungcheol lebih dulu mengambil selimut dan menyelimutkannya pada Jeonghan. Tangannya terulur mengaitkan ke belakang telinga helai helai coklat yang sangat halus dengan wangi mawar yang selalu di sukai oleh Seungcheol. Dengan begini, Seungcheol bisa memandangi wajah istrinya yang bak bidadari surga.

Di perhatikannya wajah polos Jeonghan tanpa make up dan tanpa raut masam seperti yang di perlihatkannya pada Seungcheol akhir-akhir ini. tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan padangan Seungcheol di wajah Jeonghan, mata Jeonghan membengkak dan ada sisa air yang mongering di ujung matanya. Jeonghan menangis kah? Tanya dalam hati.

Tangannya yang mengusap lembut rambut Jeonghan turun ke pipi Jeonghan. "kau menangisi aku lagi?" tanya lembut dengan suara bergetar. satu lagi yang mengalihkan perhatiannya, Jeonghan tertidur sambil memeluk lebih tepatnya memegang sesuatu. Sebuah figura kecil yang bingkainya terbuat dari kayu jati. Pelan-pelan Seungcheol melepaskan benda itu dari tangan Jeonghan.

Seungcheol sempat terpaku setelah melihat pigura itu. hatinya seperti di tusuk oleh sebuah tombak besar. Figura itu adalah foto pernikahan mereka yang beberapa tahun yang lalu di langsungkan di sebuah gereja kecil yang berada di sudut kota seoul. Dulu, Jeonghanlah yang memilih gereja itu dengan alasan itu adalah impiannya sejak kecil ingin menikah di gereja kecil itu.

Di dalam foto itu Jeonghan tersenyum dengan lebarnya begitu juga dengan dirinya yang tengah menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Foto itu sengaja di ambil diam-diam oleh Mingyu dan menjadi salah satu foto pernikahan favorite Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatap Jeonghan yang sedang tertidur lalu mengusap kepalanya pelan. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi setiap ia ingin mengatakan hal itu pasti saja tenggorokkannya mendadak kering dan ia menjadi sulit bicara. Akhirnya Seungcheol hanya bisa mengecup kening Jeonghan lalu mengangkat Jeonghan dan menidurkannya di kamar.

"selamat malam, princess." Bisiknya.

. . .

Tangan Seungkwan terlipat di dada. Ia berdiri sambil bersender di depan toilet di toko bunga menunggu Jeonghan keluar. Sejak kemarin Jeonghan sudah terlihat tidak sehat dan hari ini, di hari valentine yang special ini Jeonghan terlihat semakin parah dan baru saja Jeonghan memuntahkan sarapannya yang tidak seberapa.

"eonni! Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seungkwan khawatir saat Jeonghan keluar dengan memegang kedua pundak Jeonghan yang lebih tinggi darinya. Jeonghan menggeleng pelan dengan memaksakan senyuman.

"sudah berapa lama eonni mengalami ini?" tanya Seungkwan. Tatapan Jeonghan terlihat menerawang. "dua sampai tiga minggu mungkin.." sahutnya pelan. Seungkwan menghela nafas. "kalau menurutku.." ucap Seungkwan sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengacungkan sebuah benda panjang berwarna pink dengan ujung berwarna putih dan bernama 'test pack'.

Mata Jeonghan membulat ia segera menggeleng. "mumpung ini masih pagi eon, biasanya akurat!" tetapi Jeonghan setia menggeleng. Seungkwan mendecak dan menaruh test pack di tangan Jeonghan.

"aku sudah capek-capek ke mini market membelikanmu ini, ayo cepat, coba saja." ucap Seungkwan mendorong Jeonghan masuk ke kamar mandi lagi. "t-tapi.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat." Sela Seungkwan langsung menutup pintu dan mengunci Jeonghan dari luar. Sekitar 10 menit, Jeonghan akhirnya keluar lagi dari bilik kamar mandi itu, Seungkwan menghadangnya.

"bagaimana?" tanya Seungkwan dengan wajah berbinar. Jeonghan menarik nafas dalam dan menatap Seungkwan sedih. Raut wajah Seungkwan pun ikut sedih kemudian Jeonghan memberikan test pack itu ke tangan Seungkwan lalu berjalan melewati Seungkwan.

Seungkwan melihat test pack itu dengan tampang sedih tetapi seketika berubah menjadi terkejut. "kenapa harus bersedih? Hasilnya positif bukan?!" serunya sambil menyodorkan test pack itu pada Jeonghan.

"justru karena itu aku sedih…" ucap Jeonghan menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja tempat ia duduk. "aku takut.. di keadaan seperti ini aku mengabarinya kalau aku hamil pasti ia akan menuduhku macam-macam lagi, ia pasti akan menuduhku mengandung anaknya jisoo!" ucap Jeonghan sambil terisak.

Seungkwan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Jeonghan lalu meraih tangan Jeonghan dan menggenggamnya. "tapi itu tidak benar kan? selama itu tidak benar kenapa eonni harus takut?"

"kau tahu bagaimana Seungcheol kan?" Seungkwan mengangguk tetapi saat ia mau menyahut seseorang masuk ke dalam toko. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang Jeonghan kenali. Mingyu.

Jeonghan segera mengapus air matanya. "ah Mingyu-ya~ mencari bunga untuk wonwoo?" tanya Jeonghan langsung tersenyum. Mingyu menatap Jeonghan sambil tersenyum juga tetapi Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku mencarimu, ayo ikut aku." Ucap Mingyu menarik tangan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan terkejut Seungkwan juga begitu tetapi Mingyu tetap memaksanya untuk ikut. "mau kemana kita?" tanya Jeonghan panik. "sudah, ikuti saja aku ya noona?" ucap Mingyu saat mereka di dalam mobil dan memasangkan sabuk pengamannya pada Jeonghan.

"oke siap, kita berangkat." Ucapnya sebelum melajukan mobil sedan hitam miliknya.

. . .

Jeonghan terpaku begitu ia keluar dari mobil dan menatap gereja kecil di hadapannya. "ayo, Seungcheol hyung sudah menunggumu di dalam." Ucap Mingyu menepuk bahu Jeonghan. "Seungcheol?" tanya Jeonghan kebingungan tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam gereja.

Pagi-pagi seperti ini, gereja masih sepi. Keadaan sepi dan suasana pagi seperti ini lingkungan asri gereja semakin terlihat. Sekeliling gereja di tumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon cherryblosom yang mulai terlihat bermekaran untuk menyambut musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Langkah Jeonghan terhenti ketika Mingyu membukakan pintu gereja untuknya. Seungcheol berdiri di hadapannya dengan setelan putih juga dasi kupu-kupu. Setelan yang di pakai Seungcheol saat menikah dengannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Jeonghan tidak mengerti apa maksud Seungcheol melakukan ini yang pasti Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya dan memasangkan kerudung tipis seperti yang di pakainya dulu saat menikah. Dengan senyuman khas yang beberapa bulan ini hampir tidak pernah di tunjukkan oleh Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya pada Jeonghan.

Awalnya Jeonghan terlihat ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangan Seungcheol tapi akhirnya Jeonghan mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Seungcheol. Perlahan bunyi tuts iringan piano mengiringi perjalanan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Suasana seperti ini membawa Jeonghan ke masa lalu, hari paling bahagia dalam hidupnya.

Hari dimana Seungcheol menunggunya di ujung altar dengan sebuah senyuman khas yang sanagt di sukai Jeonghan. Dengan jantung berdebar mereka berdua mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan tuhan. Diam-diam Jeonghan menangis mengingat hari itu, ia sangat mencintai Seungcheol, beberapa bulan tidak bertegur sapa dan saling melempar senyum juga kebahagian membuat Jeonghan kehilangan sebagian dari dirinya.

Begitu juga dengan Seungcheol, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia menyadari apa yang telah di lakukannya ternyata benar-benar melukai Jeonghan secara fisik maupun batin. Karena keegoisannya itu sampai sekarang ia belum bisa mengucapkan kata maaf. Sesampai di ujung, Seungcheol menghadapkan tubuh Jeonghan padanya.

Ia baru sadar kalau sejak tadi Jeonghan menangis. Seungcheol mengulurkan tangan dan menyingkap kerudung tipis Jeonghan dan mengusap air mata di pipi Jeonghan dengan ibu jarinya. "uljimara." Ucapnya tetapi Jeonghan malah semakin terisak. "aku tahu selama ini, pernikahan kita hanya manis di awalnya saja, akhir-akhir ini aku suka lepas kendali dan melampiaskannya pada dirimu padahal kau tidak salah, aku yang salah.." ucap Seungcheol mengawali pembicaraannya dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Jeonghan.

"aku.. aku.." Seungcheol berdehem lalu menarik nafas panjang. "aku minta maaf.. atas segala semua kesalahanku, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.. aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.. bahkan kata-katapun tidak bisa mendeskripsikan rasa cintaku untukmu Yoon Jeonghan." Lanjut Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan menghentikan isakannya. Jeonghan mendongak menatap dua manik bulat yang selalu terlihat sendu tetapi hangat itu untuk mencari kebenaran dalam kata-katanya tadi. Jeonghan menemukan, ia menemukan kebenaran, kata-kata yang di ucapkan Seungcheol benar-benar tulus dari dalam lubuk hatinya membuat Jeonghan tidak mampu membalas.

"kau.. memaafkan suamimu yang bodoh ini kan?" tanya Seungcheol mengecup punggung tangan Jeonghan. Jeonghan terlihat berpikir namun sejurus kemudian ia mulai menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis dan mengangguk pelan. Seungcheol ikut menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dan mulai menangkup pipi Jeonghan untuk mengecup kening, hidung, lalu berakhir di bibir.

Jeonghan membiarkan Seungcheol melumat lembut bibir tipisnya dan ikut larut dalam ciuman penuh cinta yang di berikan Seungcheol. Ciuman yang sama sesaat setelah mereka di nyatakan menjadi suami istri di tempat yang sama seperti mereka berdiri di atasnya sekarang. Beberapa saat, Seungcheol melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Jeonghan.

"sebenarnya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, tapi aku terpaksa." Ucap Jeonghan kemudian membuat Seungcheol menautkan alisnya. "terpaksa karena?"

"karena anak kita."

"anak kita?" Seungcheol kebingungan.

Wajah Jeonghan memerah sambil berdehem pelan dan membetulkan rambutnya yang berantakan Jeonghan berbisik pelan, "aku hamil.." ucapnya menatap Seungcheol lurus. Seungcheol tidak bereaksi, wajahnya datar terpaku menatap Jeonghan tajam. Jeonghan mulai ketakutan. "sejak kapan?" tanya Seungcheol datar.

"a-aku tidak tahu.. aku baru tau pagi tadi.." ucap Jeonghan menunduk tidak berani menatap Seungcheol yang mulai mengulurkan tangannya, Jeonghan menutup mata takut-takut Seungcheol hendak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada dirinya. tetapi tidak, Seungcheol menarik Jeonghan kedalam pelukannya lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Jeonghan dan tanpa Jeonghan sangka Seungcheol bersorak,

"AKHIRNYAAA!" membuat Jeonghan terkekeh pelan di dalam dekapannya. Jeonghan mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Seungcheol. "JEONGHANAA SARANGHANDA!" seru Seungcheol lagi membuat Jeonghan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"nado saranghanda~ Seungcheolie~kkk."

. . .

END

. . .

FF special Valentine nih tapi telat wkwkwk maafkan

_Lady Chulhee_


End file.
